Static
by luna raya
Summary: The day started like any other. No one told them it wouldn't end that way. (sensitive subject matter)


Here is a new one-shot I've written. It deals with a very sensitive subject, and I've tried to handle it in the most honest, respectful way possible. I will understand if it is difficult for some to read. I have had this story in my head for some time, but then events happened in Boston and I felt unsure about posting. But it's not leaving me alone, so I've decided to take a chance. Again, do to sensitive matters, this isn't an easy story to read.

Also, I haven't forgotten _Long Way Down_, however, I have received a couple "warnings", if you will, about the content of the story. It's a mystery to me considering I haven't for any other of my stories. But who knows, maybe I've offended someone or someone is just bored. Either way, I don't want to update till I know more because I would hate to update just to have it disappear. So, for those following _LWD_, that's the latest.

Disclaimer: Not mine, merely borrowing. Thank you.

* * *

_Static_

"I'm gonna be late tonight."

He pokes his head out of the curtain, shampoo suds covering his head. "You are?"

She continues to apply her lip gloss before answering. "Yeah, I have a meeting with the boss tonight at five."

The look he gives is one of concern. "You worried? I know there are furloughs coming up. Don't think you're on that list, do you?"

She appears to think for a minute, though there's a small smile playing on her lips. "No. Don't see a reason to be worried either." Her tone indicates she knows something she's not sharing yet.

"Hmm, maybe it's a promotion then," he smiles moving back into his shower.

She laughs, her tone teasing, like she's dying to say yes. "No, pretty sure it's something to do with a new Bill our lovely Governor is signing tomorrow. Gonna be a media circus starting tonight so we're meeting at the Capital to get everything ready. This one's supposed to be real controversial or something."

He simply hums as he finishes his shower.

As they leave to start their day, they kiss, wish each other a good day, and with a quick 'I love you', promise to see one another later for a celebratory dinner at their favorite restaurant since he's sure to be a success today.

No one told them it wouldn't happen.

His drive to work is fast. Traffic is light today and he's grateful. Today is a big presentation and he doesn't need the added stress that traffic would bring.

Arriving ten minutes early, he grabs his bag of tricks and strolls into the building. Jessica, the building receptionist, smiles at him and answers the phone. "Hello, this is Jessica, how may I direct your call? Thank you, one…."

He doesn't hear the rest as the elevator doors close. On his ride to the twelfth floor, he goes over his portion of the presentation again. He's nervous though he was told he has no reason to be. She smiled and laughed at him this morning when he mentioned his jitters. "You always say you're nervous. And you always do just fine. Today won't be any different. We don't get reservations for nothing, you know."

He carries her words with him as the door opens and he steps onto his floor. There's a flurry of activity. He works in graphic design and everyone is excited for the presentation to go well.

He knows if he nails this presentation, his firm will be designing for the next Marvel Comics movie to be released the following year. It would also put the company on the map for other Hollywood projects in the future. To say everyone really hopes this goes well would be an understatement.

Ten O'clock rolls around and the presentation is given. He feels it was a success and lets his ego inflate a little. From the sounds of it, everyone is impressed. Now it's just waiting until the call comes in. They have lunch catered from Jersey Mike's after. Everyone is in a great mood though there is an underlying level of stress from waiting to hear back. Still, the mood is light and lively.

There's a television on with the local baseball team game's showing, though right now they're showing sports highlights from the night before. He works for an easygoing company with easygoing but hardworking people. The perks are good and the atmosphere comfortable. He got lucky with this job, he knows.

He's talking with his closest friend and co-worker about a replay running on screen when a news bulletin breaks through. At the same time, a phone rings in the background.

"Hey, Cullen! Phone's for you."

He gets up to retrieve the phone all the while keeping his eyes on the TV screen. News only breaks through the sports if something big is happening. Just as the phone reaches his ear, the world tilts off it's axis. "Hello?"

Static. Everything becomes static. And then quiet.

He sees images flicker on the big screen. He sees flashing lights of emergency vehicles and uniformed men and woman running toward a white building. There's smoke and chaos and instant heartbreak. And more static.

He drops the phone, having barely heard a word. It doesn't matter anyhow. It's all static. It falls near his feet with a bounce. In the distance he hears someone trying to speak to him, maybe his boss, since he was the one who called him over for the call. But he can't comprehend it.

Just then, he feels the buzz of his cell phone. He rushes to pull it from his pocket.

There are six text messages. And they're all from her.

***Loud noises, shouts. Something's happening, power's gone out-B**

***Security's called. Been told to lock doors and get under desks-B**

***Oh God, baby, I'm so scared. There have been loud explosions. Don't know if it's gun or bomb-B**

***Please, Edward, I need you so bad. Need to get out of here-B**

Her texts continue to become more desperate and his heart crumbles even further.

***Smoke everywhere. Seeping under doors. Holding jacket against face but it's hard to breathe. Don't know what to do. Footsteps coming. What do I do?-B**

***Oh God. I love you. I love you so much-B**

That's the last one. He checks the time. It was sent seven minutes ago. It was sent right when the news broke across the screen, right as the phone rang. He knows given what she typed, and given what he's seeing on the television screen that he can't and shouldn't call her. But he does try texting her.

_***Baby? You still w/me? Please be with me-E**_

It feels like a horrific forever has begun. He feels guilt for missing the first texts, when she was just starting to become concerned, and for not being able to protect her like he's supposed to. She must be so scared. She must be so very scared. And he's too far away.

He goes to his desk knowing logically there's nothing he can do but needing to do something anyhow. He tosses his bag over his shoulder after gathering a few items, and heads for the door. He doesn't get far.

"Whoa, Edward. What's going on? Everything okay?" It's his best and life-long friend, Emmett. A normally joyful face is laced with concern.

He shakes his head. His throat is closing up. He can barely breathe to speak. "That's, oh God, that's where Bella was working today. She… she was texting me, telling me something was going on but fuck…. I've missed them. Every single one, I missed." He is starting to crack. Tears are forming in his eyes and he is breaking down.

"What do you mean she was there today?" Emmett asks.

"There's some new Bill being signed tomorrow. She was helping to get everything ready. Lauren asked her to help out." The words are bitter. Only hours earlier they were joking about the day, and now…. "I don't know what to do. I don't know… I need to get to the Capital. I need to get to Bella right now."

He goes to move around Emmett, his resolve firm, but strong hands grip his arms. "Ed, they're not just gonna let you up there. Something major is happening and they've got barricades up all over the place." Emmett's voice softens as he speaks again, "From the look of things on TV, it's real bad."

Before he can reply with anger at his friend for stating the obvious, he feels his phone buzz in his hand. Looking down, he sees Bella's face light up the screen. She's still with him. And she's calling. "Hello? Bella? Baby, is it you? Are you okay?"

_"Oh Edward, I'm so scared. I don't know what's going on and I think someone is nearby but I don't know who they are or what they have_," her voice is barely a whisper. And it's full of fear and tears.

"It's all over the news. Oh baby, I'm so sorry I'm not there to help you." His hands are shaking, her fear bleeding into him.

_"Everything is a mess, stuff everywhere. I-I think Lauren's dead. She was next to me one minu-"_

Her words are cut off with a gasp and there are shouts in the background. He can't be sure, but it almost sounds like a confrontation or battle is occurring. And right near where his entire life is trying to hide. "I'm coming for you, Bella." He doesn't hang up, letting the phone stay on, his only connection to her right now, and pushes past Emmett, not caring about anything other than getting to Bella. She's terrified and she needs him. He doesn't care what he has to do; he just knows he needs to get to her.

He rushes out the door, past Jessica's concerned face, and gets to his car only to find Emmett by his side. "You're in no condition to drive. I'll take you."

He hands off his keys and gets in the passenger seat of his car. Emmett drives like a maniac toward downtown and the Capital. There is police tape everywhere. It looks like the military is even here, but he can't be sure. They don't get far so Emmett parks the car and they walk. The closer they get to the epicenter, the more congestion there is.

Everywhere they turn are faces filled with worry, shock, horror and panic. Some have wounds, and some are covered in what looks like soot. Paramedics are trying to treat those that are out, while radios are going off left and right. Information is being passed along at lightning speed. It's more chaos.

He reaches the barricade and looks at his phone, the line still active. He'd switched to his BlueTooth in the car, trying to talk to her, to keep her calm. She hadn't responded.

"Baby? You there?" he asks, his voice gentle in the midst of his fear. He hears a sniffle and then a muffled 'yes.' He breathes a sigh of relief that she's still with him. "Help is coming, baby, I swear it."

_"Lauren's gone. I saw her face. Some of it is missing."_ He hears her soft cry. _"Her poor daughter, she's so young. Bree is only three, Edward."_

"Oh God, baby, don't think about that right now. Just think about you and me. Can you do that for me?" He knows if she focuses too long on the horror everything will get worse. "Remember our wedding day? Remember how Emmett threw up right after giving his Best Man speech and you told him you were gonna sick Rose on him for it? Remember how much he apologized and swore it wasn't from drinking but because he was so nervous to talk in front of everyone?"

_"He liked Rose. Wasn't that scared."_ Her voice is softer, he can barely hear her. Instantly his skin prickles. _"Edward?"_

"What, baby?"

A deep heavy breath presses into his ear. _"I've been... I think I'm hurt. My right side feels like it's on fire and it's hard to move. But the rest of me feels so cold. I feel so cold and it's getting harder to breathe."_

He falls to his knees hearing this. And the tears fall at an impossible rate. He tries to talk to God, to beg and plead and pray that he doesn't take her from him. Emmett finds him this way after breaking through the crowd.

"Edward, they're in the building. Just heard over one of the radios, they got the guy and they're clearing rooms out now. Told them where Bella was supposed to be and to get there immediately."

He nods and tries to get control of himself. "Bella, I need you to stay with me okay? The police are in the building. They are coming to get you out of there. So you need to stay strong for me."

_"Are you sure?"_ she asks with a gasp, like she can't believe it's possible.

"I'm positive. Emmett just told me so."

Only twenty minutes pass before he hears her tell him there are uniformed men inside the room and she's being rescued, but it feels like twenty life-times. He tells her to give the phone to one of the police and she does. From that he's able to find out where they're taking her. The whole ordeal is over.

_Two days later…_

He sits by her hospital bed as machines beep and tubes line her arms, gripping her hand like she'll disappear if he isn't. They had to resusitate her twice on the operating table the first time she had surgery. The last two went better. Still, he can't get past the fact that she died and he almost lost her. Again. She has shrapnel wounds to her right side, mangling her belly and hip. Right now, the doctor's aren't certain if she'll be able have children. That news crushed him, but he has to stay strong for her. She's most important, not something they hadn't even planned yet. He's just grateful she's alive.

Family and friends have come and gone. Her parents are in the cafeteria for the moment but have barely left her side. They flew in from Washington immediately after his parents called. They're in the waiting room somewhere. He only leaves if he has to use the bathroom. Everyone is waiting for her to wake. Everyone is praying she'll really come back to them.

_Three weeks later…_

It was another three days before she finally woke. She was disoriented and confused, and still a little scared. He had to reassure her repeatedly that he wasn't a dream, and that she wasn't still trapped in the Capital. It took a few days before she finally believed him.

She required two more surgeries after waking. The doctor informed her of the damage her body sustained. She broke down upon learning she might not be able to conceive. It was a rough few days.

She's going home today. The doctors believe she's healing well enough that she can leave the hospital. He couldn't be happier. She's still nervous and has terrible nightmares. He refuses to let her watch the news. He did enough of that for the both of them, he tells her. She demands after a few days to know what happened.

He tells her Lauren didn't make it. He tells her he saw Tyler, Lauren's husband, at the hospital that first day, holding Bree. The man was broken and lost. Tyler stayed with him until she was out of surgery. He told her how much Lauren adored her and had planned to give her a promotion just like he'd suggested that morning. She cries for her fallen boss and the little girl who will grow up without a mother. He says Tyler promised to visit with her sometime in the future.

She asks about the one responsible. He has to take a breath before he can talk about this. His anger at the man who ruined so many lives palpable. He tells her it is a former employee of the Governor angry because he was laid off from his job a week earlier. He only had a few months until he'd reached tenure and felt they targeted him even though he wasn't the only one let go. He tells her that besides Lauren, four others lost their lives that day. He tells her that thirty-three people were injured, though only a few as serverely as her.

Tears leak from her eyes for hours after. He tries to confort her but nothing stops the flow. He simply holds her. Eventually the tears stop and she sleeps. He knows she'll have nightmares so he stays by her side.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks as she wobbles a little on her feet.

"Yeah." She looks around her hospital room with a sigh. "I'm ready to sleep in my own bed."

Once home, he helps her relax on the sofa. She is still in a lot of pain, but the wounds are healing nicely. He sits beside her and holds her hand. They both hold a lot of guilt. Him for not being there for her when she needed him most-not that he could've done anything. And her for surviving when her boss and friend did not. She can't understand how she was spared when the woman right beside her was not. He never told her how Lauren died. She never asked.

He gently cups her cheek with a small smile. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"I can't live without you. You know that, right?"

She smiles at him, and nods. "I feel the same way."

He knows they'll get through this.

_Five years later..._

"Lauren is so beautiful. I love that she has light hair. A little bit of your reddish mess and Bella's beautiful brown. And I like also that she seems to have hazel eyes. Like someone just knew they had to give her a little bit of both because heaven forbid she get filled with all that ego you carry."

"Gee, thanks, Rose. That's a wonderful birthday card you're giving me."

"You're welcome, old man." His best friend's wife smiles teasingly at him. "So, what do you think you guys are going to name the little man?"

He looks up just as she comes to sit beside him. "We haven't decided yet. Though..."

She looks at him with a soft smile. "Though we were thinking about naming him Masen Jasper."

Rose nods but asks, "Oh yeah? Masen? That's a good name. Why Jasper though?"

He takes in a deep breath and grips her hand. "That's the name of the man, the firefighter, who found Bella and pulled her out of that room and to safety. He told me he heard from and Emmett that there was someone important in that room and he couldn't help but think of his wife, Alice, hoping someone would help her too if she were ever in a situation like that."

She tears up and he pulls her into a hug. It may have been five years since their whole world changed, but they are still healing. It was a miracle when they found out they were pregnant. And Lauren Marie was born perfectly healthy three years after that incident. Her injuries managed to not damage her ability to have children after all.

Now, with number two on the way, a son, they are ready to fully put the past behind them and move on with their lives. She is now a stay-at-home mom, having no desire to return to her job, and he runs his side of the graphic design business from home now. Computers are a wonderful invention.

As everyone settles into the dining room for dinner, he can't help but take in everything. One minute they were laughing and planning for a celebratory dinner, and the next, his whole world nearly disentigrated. He knows how lucky he is to still have her by his side. And to have children with her to boot. They were blessed when so many others weren't.

He knows the otherside of the coin. He knows what it feels like to think his whole world is gone. Now they both live and love like there's no tomorrow. Though, tomorrow, he does get to start working on the latest Marvel movie.

End

* * *

There you have it. If you've read this, I'd ask you to kindly review please. Thank you. I hope I did this justice.


End file.
